Red & Violet
by sapphicGarland
Summary: APH Prucan Gilbert Beilschmidt and Matthew Williams have a roller coaster of a relationship, mixed with tragedies, joy, new children, and a lot of car wrecks for some reason. minor spoilers: Mature for-language and triggering themes such as: Car wrecks, tragedies Death? haha no spoilers! developing blindness
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert and Matthew had been fighting for what seemed like forever. Their yells and screams had pierced the otherwise silent night for hours, so long they had forgotten what started it.

"You never listen to me!" The usually quiet blonde yelled loudly.

"It's not like I can hear you, Matthew!" Gilbert looked up at his boyfriend, finally saying the one thing he was hesitant to say.

"Maybe if you weren't so depressed all the time, I would be interested in what you have to say! No matter how happy the moment is, your 'depression' has to ruin it. I wouldn't be surprised if you were only doing it for attention." He crossed his arms, staring at the hurt look of his lover. All these years, Matthew never thought he'd say _that_. "I thought...You...I can't..." Matthew stuttered over his words, close to tears as he run outside, slamming the door behind him. After all the years they'd been together, Matthew never thought he'd say _that_.

Gilbert put a hand over his mouth, surprised at himself. Of course he didn't mean it, he was just angry. Wanting to say anything. The albino hesitated before running out, following, calling out his lover's name. "Matthew! M-Mazhew!" His accent grew thick as he grew desperate. Where was he?

Matthew had ran. Ran as far as he could. He didn't know where he was going, but his legs did. His legs took him to the same park the couple had taken many walks in, to the woods where they had their first improper date in, to the cliff where they shared their first kiss. He sat down, grabbing the grass in his first. His mind trailed back to that moment, the moment Gilbert had grabbed him. Their red faces joining in an awkward first kiss. As awkward and messy as it was, it was the most magical and perfect moment of his life. But now, he had no idea what it meant. Now it seemed the kiss was worthless, meant nothing, and turned into heart break. Tears filled his violet eyes, ignoring the rough voice calling him. He couldn't hear a thing over his thoughts.

Suddenly, a feeling he hadn't felt in what seemed years, raced forward, surprising him. His breath grew heavy, his face pale, tears racing down his face with no hope of stopping. There were no walls, or even trees close to him, but somehow it felt like those nonexistent walls were pushing closer into him, crushing him with their weight. It took a while, but he recognized this feeling, and that only made it worse. Panic attack.

As midnight raced forward, so did Gilbert, finally finding his shaking partner. "Mazhew!" He yelled, running to sit by him. He knew what was happening, and the guilt threatened to crush him. Pale arms wrapped around the sweating, shaking Canadian. "Mazhew, I'm sorry...Mazhew." He turned to face him, putting a hand on his cheek. Matthew looked up, startled. He hadn't even realized the albino had come. "Mazhew, it's okay...Calm down, please?" His voice softened, quieter than usual. Matthew's shivering eventually stopped, violet eyes came to a close, cold body leaning to the warmth of his lover. Gilbert wrapped his arms around the other and lifted him up, carrying him to the house. Pale arms set the shivering body down, covering him in the warmth of blankets before joining. Gilbert did not cuddle up to the Canadian like usual, but instead faced the other way, unsure of what Matthew would want in the morning.

When the blonde finally awoke, he quickly left the bed, giving Gilbert a sad glance before leaving. He went to the kitchen, cooking pancakes as his thoughts trailed back to last night's events. His lover's words still pierced through his heart, "...only doing it for attention."

Gilbert awoke to the smell of pancakes. Smiling to himself, he stood up, making his way to the kitchen. "Guten morgen, Liebe." He mumbled, words filled with guilt and fear. Matthew turned to him, face filled with guilt. "tell me you didn't mean it."

Gilbert sighed heavily, face fallen, eyes closed. He brought Matthew into a tight embrace, begging the blonde to believe his words. "I didn't! Of course I didn't! There's no way you can fake that..."

Matthew closed his eyes, enjoying the embrace. His mind told him not to believe it, his anger told him to push it away. But he couldn't deny his heart, and the amount of love Gilbert was putting into the hug. He nodded, hugging him tightly before turning back to the pancakes. "I believe you...But we're still going to have a talk."

Gillbert nodded, happy to comply with that. "Of course...I'll make some milk."

After a delicious, Canadian, breakfast, the couple went into the living room. Gilbert sat down first, and brought Matthew onto his lap, holding him close in apology.

"Do you think that? That-...That I'm...faking it?" Matthew stuttered, looking down at their hands. Gilbert sighed, deciding to be honest. "At first, the possibility came to me. But only because...you're so awesome, liebe. I-I couldn't wrap my head around how you could hate yourself."

Matthew smiled, kissing the white cheek of his lover. "I could say the same about you." He giggled, wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck. "You act so confident and...arrogant all the time. Even, when you show your insecurities...it surprises me." The blonde's voice grew softer and softer as he spoke-almost silent. But Gilbert heard him, he always heard him.


	2. Chapter 2

Red & Violet chapter 2

"Mattie! Wake up!" Gilbert grinned, shaking his lover awake.

"uggh...What?" Matthew whined jokingly, smiling up at the pale face blocking the bright sun. "Wake up, I made breakfast." Matthew smiled softly, sitting up. "Merci mi amor." He gladly took the tray Gilbert handed him, taking a bite. As soon as he did, he tasted the burnt pancake, so overcooked even he didn't like it. He swallowed, but couldn't stop his face from giving it away. "It's bad isn't it? I thought it didn't look the same but..." Gilbert's face fell. Matthew sat up quickly, rushing to comfort his lover. "No it's-"

"-Don't. I wanted this to be perfect. I fucked up."

Matthew smiled softly, grabbing his hand. "It's okay. Why don't we just order Chinese?"

Gilbert sighed, hesitantly nodding. "Sure..." Matthew smiled and kissed the other softly before grabbing the phone to order the food.

Gilbert excused himself, going downstairs to check something. He smiled at the small box in his hand, anticipation rising. The food quickly arrived, Gilbert paid, and served his love in bed.

"Merci Gilbert, but, why are you doing this? You haven't served me breakfast in bed since the last time I got sick."

"Oh, no reason really..." Gilbert lied, chuckling softly as he ate. "Hey, we should go for a walk!" Gilbert yelled suddenly, grinning. Matthew looked up, tilting his head. "A walk? Why?" Gilbert grinned, glancing outside the window. "Because, it's really nice out!" Mathew shrugged nodding, "Alright." He smiled around a mouth full of food. They finished their food quickly, Gilbert's excitement hard to contain and, pretty obvious.

"Ready to go yet?" Gilbert called upstairs to Matthew. "Oui! I'm ready now!" The canadian came downstairs to meet with his over-excited, bouncing, Prussian boyfriend. "Gute! Let's go!" Gilbert laughed, impatient to get to the park. Matthew didn't know what was going on, but it better be good if he was missing lunch for it.

Gilbert's quick, excited, chatter died quickly once they reached the park. Coming to a stop, he turned to Matthew, taking a deep breath, "We met here, 4 years ago. 4 years ago I met a shy, quiet, man. A man I understood perfectly though it seemed nobody else could.I have no idea why we had this connection from the start, but it's just one more reason to ask this...terrifying question..." Matthew's face filled with confusion, and then realization as Gilbert bent down on one knee, pulling out a golden ring. A diamond held the spotlight, enhanced by two rubies, Matthew's birthstone, on either side.

"Will you marry me?"

Matthew's hand went up to his mouth, his eyes filling with tears, tears filled with the most ecstatic feeling, "Oui! Oh yes!" His usual soft voice grew to a fairly loud shriek of joy, kneeling down and bringing his boy-...fiance into a tight hug, a deep kiss. Gilbert laughed with him before joining his lover in the kiss, holding him close.

"Get a room!" the laughing voice of a stranger interrupted them, causing the couple to break the embrace, blushing red. "Let's go home, we can celebrate there." Gilbert winked, grinning stupidly. Matthew giggled, softly nodding. As they walked, they couldn't keep their hands apart, nor their eyes. They walked home, staring, talking, and laughing together, the entire world seemed to not exist. until a honk of a horn interrupted their focus. Suddenly Gilbert saw the truck racing forward, struggling to stop. He pushed Matthew out of the way, just before being thrown forward, skidding to a stop feet away from them.

"GILBERT!"


	3. Chapter 3

The screeches of sirens, panicked voices of strangers, and questioning words of authorities rang around the scene, but none of this registered in the blonde's mind. they were a just background noise. 'shock' the paramedics called it, but Matthew wouldn't have called it that. It seemed too...simple of a word. There wasn't a word complicated enough to describe what was happening to him.

The scene replayed in his mind over and over, Gilbert being thrown yards away as he fell back into concrete. His body would have hurt from newly formed bruises if his mind could register anything. Gilbert was being pulled into the ambulance then, and at the sight of his lover, it all came rushing back to him. Gilbert...Gilbert..."Gilbert!" Matthew ran to his lover's side, only to be stopped inches away from the unconscious body. "Direct family only please." The paramedic stated calmly, a hand to Matthew's chest. "I'm his fiance!" he yelled, desperate to get passed this man blocking his way. "Please! Look! H-He just proposed!" I have to-"The man stopped the blonde's desperate words as a saw the ring, letting him on with a nod, "fine."

"Oh thank you! Merci!" Matthew quickly climbed in after is fiance. He couldn't touch the body of his lover as the paramedics rushed to keep him stable during the ride.

His red eyes were closed, his face fallen, empty, which contrasted the usual light that lived there far too much. "Gilbert...Please...amore..." Matthew begged his unconscious lover. he couldn't be gone, not yet...now now. Not when he had just proposed! He wouldn't let his fiance be taken away! Violet eyes filled with tears as he waited for red eyes to open. A wait that was futile, as the albino didn't make a single movement for the entire ride. "Amore...please..."

As the vehicle pulled into the hospital, Gilbert was rushed into the building by the paramedics. Matthew ran after them, desperate to stay with his lover. "Sir! You can't go in there right now, you have to stay and wait." Matthew looked at the lady behind the desk, about to argue when a wave exhaustion rushed over him. Sighing in defeat, he went to the waiting room, sitting in a corner by himself. He had called Ludwig, his papas, and Antonio to give them news of what was happening and was assured they would be there soon.

About an half an hour later, one of the doctors came into the waiting room, "Matthew Williams?" The blonde looked up at the doctor, "yes?"

The doctor walked up to him, "He's awake now, just barely. He refuses to take anything until he sees you." he frowns as he said this. They couldn't usually let the loved ones in this soon, but they had to get Gilbert to take the medicine or he wouldn't be awake long enough for them to do what they had to.

"Alright, then." Matthew nodded, standing up. the doctor led Matthew to the room, where Gilbert was lying down waiting. He looked up at Matthew and smiled, relieved he was okay. "Mattie!" his voice was hoarse, and he was bandaged heavily. An IV was stuck in his arm, and it seemed their main worry was making sure Gilbert had enough blood. Matthew ran to his lover's side, taking his hand. "Gilbert! You're okay! Right?"

Gilbert nodded once softly,but stopped immediately as the action send pain down his back. He was covered in friction burns and bruises, a few bones including his arm totally broken

"Ja...I'm okay. Are you?"

"I'm fine." he whispered, squeezing Gilbert's hand softly, "I'm more emotionally scarred than physically."

Gilbert smiled a little in confidence, hoping to reassure his lover "It'll be alright, liebe...you'll see. I'll be out of here in no time und we'll go home. We'll get married, und maybe adopt a couple kids. Would you like that, liebe? Kids?"

"I would love to have kids. Two boys running around or girls. Maybe playing dress up and dragons," Matthew whispered.

"Or maybe a boy und a girl. A perfect little family," he smiled softly up at him, mind drifting off to an image of the two of them with little kids running around. Gilbert teaching them all he knew and protecting his little girl from dangerous boys, "I would love that mein liebe. Und I promise you, we'll get that, this is just a speed bump. The doctors said they want to do some minor surgery to repair some nerve and bone damage. I promise I'll be alright though, okay?"

"Okay." The blonde whispered, tears threatening his eyes, but he blinked them away.

Gilbert kissed Matthew's hand, twisting the ruby ring around the other's finger

"Wait for me, liebe. I'll see you soon." the doctor had come back in, wanting Matthew to leave so they could get on with the surgery. "See you soon," and with that, Matthew let the doctor lead him away.

The doctors hauled Gilbert away to the surgery room as Matthew left for the waiting room to see the others walking in. Ludwig looking worried as all hell as Feliciano, Francis, Arthur, and Antonio followed him. Matthew looked up at them quietly before looking down at his knees again. He had fallen deep into thought about what would happen when Gilbert made it out. they all sat next to Matthew and sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Francis was the one who spoke first

"Mathieu petit amour, is Gilbert alright? Do you mind telling us what happened?"

"We were leaving the park after he asked me to marry him," he whispered showing the ring, "and we were crossing the road when Gilbert suddenly shoved me back." He choked up. "He got hit... And now he has to get surgery."

Francis frowned and brought Matthew into a hug, Arthur watched the two with sad eyes as Antonio and Feliciano tried to calm down the pacing German.

Matthew hugged Francis back, "Why him? Why? He's done nothing wrong."

"I'm sure he'll be fine Mathieu..." Francis frowned, trying his best to comfort the other blonde Matthew fell silent with a sigh and leaned against him, "If you say so papa."

Francis nodded, looking over at Arthur, and then the others

"So...he finally asked you to marry him, huh?"

Ludwig stopped pacing by then, hearing these words "Wait- he did vas?"

Matthew nodded quietly. "Yeah. Just before the accident," he said softly. He grasped his sweater's arms tightly.

"Well that's marvelous, Mathieu! I get to see my boy walk down the aisle to the love of his life!" Francis grinned, looking down at Matthew. "Right?"

He nods silently wiping his tears away. "I was thinking of a white wedding papa. Simple, but beautiful. And we have some red splashed about like for the carpet to the altar and roses for flowers. What do you think of that? And Gil and I were talking about adopting two kids."

Francis grinned happily, drowning out the surprised "kids?!" From Ludwig with his own voice. "That sounds beau, Mon petit Mathieu! I am helping with this wedding, I hope you know. Trust me, you two will have the most beau wedding in the history of weddings!" Francis hugged Matthew tightly, obviously excited.

"Thanks papa," he said . He stood up and walked toward the bathroom wiping his eyes. Francis looked up at Matthew, and though he was worried about the other, he decided not to follow him.

"Lud?" Feliciano asked Ludwig looked down, a little frazzled despite his usual facade.

"You know-a you guys are bad at comforting people potato bastard," a voice said. Lovino stood in the doorway frowning. "You, too tomato bastard and eyebrow bastard. Even you fratello. Matthew feels guilty enough about being shy and not noticing the truck before Gilbert, but the fact that neither of you three said a word of comfort to him only causes more pain because he probably thinks you guys still think he's that freedom bastard."

Ludwig and Arthur both rolled their eyes. Francis, however, nodded

"Oui, Lovino is right. I was the only one comforting him, while Ludwig, you just paced around, and the rest of you simply stood there!" Francis sighed, standing up as he shook his head, "I'm going to go check on him, I suggest you get your act straight and say something when he comes back out here," and with that, he left. Heading to the bathroom that Matthew left for.

"Be careful," Lovino said, "I walked in on him once before Gilbert and him started dating, and he had nearly avoided punching me by accident. Fucking broke two mirrors because he was so upset and angry. Gilbert found out a week later and him dating Matthew has really helped them both, but now with Gil in surgery who knows what the hell is going through his body," Lovino scowled at Ludwig and Arthur. "It would probably be better if you two don't act like the assholes you are when he comes out. And hey, it doesn't hurt to express concern. Máximo and Tim will be here as well and I think it would be wise to clean up any attitude you have left before you both end up like Alfred did when they were done with him," And with that Lovino sat by Antonio and talked to his brother like he hadn't just told two men to quit acting like toddlers and a French man his son was majorly depressed and upset with himself.

Francis nodded solemnly, knowing all too well how Matthew was before Gilbert and him started dating. That was really the only reason he was glad about the relationship. If it wasn't for the obvious proof of how much Gilbert helped Matthew, Francis would have been against it from the start knowing the man's history.

the two larger men looked slightly shocked, but shook it off, hesitantly agreeing. Ludwig sat back down, trying to not worry so much about his brother. Arthur adjusted his shirt, and checked his watch with a frown. He was missing tea time

Francis walked into the bathroom after knocking, frowning with concern, "Mathieu? Amour?"

Matthew stood in front of sink crying, though all his tears seemed to be streaking down slowly now. The mirror in front of him was broken and the sink ran thick with blood from his knuckles. He had minor cuts along his face from the shattered glass flying outwards toward him while his glasses lay off to the side. A blood mark ran from the beginning of his lip, under his nose, and to the other side as if he had failed wiping away a bloody nose, his body was shaking from choked back sobs as he grasped onto the sink tightly.

Francis frowned, hesitating a moment to collect himself before stepping toward the blonde

"Mathieu? Are you okay dear?"

"Go away!" he shouted. It was rare for the shy country to shout at people he held close to him like family, but it seemed as if he didn't care at any moment who came to talk to him."Go away!" he shouted. It was rare for the shy country to shout at people he held close to him like family, but it seemed as if he didn't care at any moment who came to talk to him.

Mathieu...please calm down. Gilbert will be alright." he frowned, going closer to Matthew as if unafraid. He knew all too well how Matthew could get. And not once had he ever backed away. He wasn't about to do that now.

Matthew suddenly swung around. His eyes held fear in them and confusion. They held anger and questions. And most of all, they held self-hate. Francis stood in front of Matthew, and grabbed his arm in a comforting matter, "Mon amour...Gilbert will be alright, you'll see. He's in the doctor's and the Lord's hands now."

"What if he isn't? What if he dies because I fucked up and he got hit by that stupid truck that was meant for me?!"

"It wasn't meant for you Mathieu! And believe me, he won't. He's Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Francis shook his head, putting his hands on Matthew's shoulders, "And if he does die, there is no way in hell he would want you to do this! Loathe yourself as you punch mirrors with bloody knuckles! And I'm not going to let you do that either."

Matthew looked at him silently before hugging Francis tightly. "Thank you papa," he whispered. Francis hugged back gently, "no need to thank me, Mathieu. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime papa," he whispered back.

Arthur came in then, coughing softly, "Gilbert is out of surgery. He's asleep right now, but they said you could see him." Matthew pulled away and nodded before washing his hands off and cleaning his face. Arthur left while the frenchman stayed behind to wait with Matthew.

"See? I told you he'd be okay." Francis smiled. "Thank you papa. For everything," he said, hugging the French man once more, before walking out. Francis hugged back, before walking out with the other blonde.

In the room, Gilbert was sound asleep, body more bandaged than before. Matthew soon walked into Gilbert's room with a frown. the others looked up, walking out as the two blondes came in, saying their condolences for their behavior from earlier. Matthew just gave a small smile and said thanks before falling silent again as he looked at his arms. Francis glanced to Matthew and wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. It's Gilbert I'm worried about," he whispered softly.

Francis loomed down at the bandaged albino, sighing softly, "Everything's stable amour...there's no reason he won't live."

Matthew nods, "thank you papa."

Francis smiles slightly

"Do you want to be alone with him?"

Matthew nodded in response as Francis left the room, leaving the couple alone.

the room was filled with the steady beeps of the machine, telling anyone that could hear that the man in the bed was alive. Gilbert didn't move in his deep sleep, aside from the steady movement of his chest when he breathed. Matthew took Gilbert's hand softly and gently squeezed his hand, "I love you," he stayed asleep and limp, but the beeping sped up just a couple tempos at the touch and words. Matthew smiled slightly then pulled up a chair beside the bed. He sat down before resting his head on his free hand. Moving his glasses onto a nearby table before so, and he finally fell asleep.

A couple hours later, Gilbert woke up. He looked down at Matthew, and though he was disoriented, and it was dark in the room, he easily made out the familiar figure of his lover, "Matthew..." he whispered quietly, careful not to wake him as the pale hands of the albino gently rested on the blonde head of his boyfri-no...fiance. The title made Gilbert grin wide, not caring that it hurt his face. Matthew stirred slightly at the touch and his hand that had been holding Gilbert's gently pulled away. It rested under his head as forming another pillow for the tired blonde who murmured a few words in his sleep. "I love you Gilbert." came the hushed words from the sleeping blonde.

Gilbert smiled and closed his eyes again, "Ich liebe dich Matthew..,," He whispered, going back to sleep. The couple stayed there, asleep with each other in the silent hospital room, the noise outside absent according to the two of them. They were in their heads as they slept, and yet with each other both physically and mentally. While they slept perfectly still, in their heads they were together as well, dancing and laughing as if one of them wasn't lying in a hospital death, half of him scarred and burnt and dying.


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert didn't wake up again for days after the surgery, but Matthew didn't leave for a moment. Finally, when Matthew thought he was going to break under the stress, the hunger, the thirst...he woke up. With a groan Gilbert finally opened his eyes to Matthew's sleeping form, the blonde's hand wrapped tightly around his. He smiled, his body relaxing as he remembered where he was though he refused to think about why. He simply bathed in the moment. He was with Matthew. That's what mattered.

"Mr. Beil-uh-" The nurse stumbled, but Gilbert smiled reassuringly, "Gilbert."

She nodded, smiling back, "Gilbert...you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. My body's sore, but…"

"Rate your pain on a scale from one to ten, one being not at all, and ten being literal death."

Gilbert thought for a moment, not wanting to underestimate or overestimate his pain. It wasn't too bad, but it still felt like hell, "Um...four?" Gilbert shrugged, though the simple action making him wince in pain that shot through his body, "-five."

The doctor frowned, "Okay...well we can give you some medicine for that but I'd rather not. I'm hesitant to give you some so early without any observation. Let me consult with the doctor first." Gilbert kept himself from nodding in fear of the pain, "Alright."

Matthew noticed the noise as the nurse left and raised his head up, staring at the back of the nurse before registering his fiance awake...conscious."

"Gilbert!" The blonde grinned, sitting up straight. Gilbert grinned, ignoring the pain in his face as he reached for Matthew with his uninjured hand, "Liebe...Have you moved at all?"

The blonde shook his head, "I couldn't bare the thought," He looked down at their joined hands, "How do you feel."

"About a five," He chuckled softly at Matthew's confused face, "That's how I rated my pain earlier to her. You should go get something to eat, wash up, I'm fine."

Matthew shook his head, reluctant to leave, "No...I don't want to leave you here alone. I've been eating, I promise, papa has been making me."

Gilbert sighed in defeat, "Fine," he squeezed Matthew's hand as if reassuring himself they were still here, still alive...still together.

"The doctors said you'll be able to go home soon after you woke up," Matthew smiled, "You'll be in a cast and a wheelchair mostly, but…"

Gilbert's smile turned to a frown as he heard the word 'wheelchair, "Like a fucking cripple...Great."

Matthew shook his head, chuckling softly, "But you'll be home, cripple or not."

Gilbert nodded once, looking back up at the ceiling as the doctor came in, "Glad to see you're awake. Your injuries are healing up nicely, I'd be surprised if it took more than a couple months to get you completely recovered. I want to keep you overnight but if everything goes well you should be home tomorrow," He glanced at Matthew before continuing, "With constant attention, of course. And no sexual intercourse yet, either."

The couple blushed, Matthew looking down. Gilbert nodded, "Ja, alright doc…cockblock…" He mumbled.

The doctor laughed, nodding his head, "I get that a lot," He walked out then, leaving the nurse to check on Gilbert's vitals and the machine. She refilled the bags and jotted down outs. "Looks like you're doing just fine, Mr," She noted, not even bothering to say his name, "You're a very lucky man…"

Gilbert glanced to Matthew, the blonde smiled softly back at him. The nurse soon left the two alone.

"Matthew...Is Ludwig still here?"

"Oui, gil...Do you want me to go get him?" Matthew stood up as Gilbert nodded, leaving to go find his brother.

Soon the two blondes entered the room again, Ludwig's face full of worry, "Bruder...Are you okay?"

Gilbert nodded, laughing softly. He ignored the searing pain that ran down his back, "I'm your awesome bruder! Of course I'm alright!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes, sitting down in the chair next to Matthew, "That was such a stupid thing to do, bruder. You could have been killed,"

"Ja," Gilbert groaned, "Und so could have Matthew if I didn't...I made the right choice."

The next day, Gilbert was finally able to come home. He despised the wheelchair he was forced to be in, but reveled at the walls he could call his own. He practically had an orgasm just to be able to taste food that wasn't made in a crappy hospital cafeteria. Though he felt weak and useless, barely able to make it around his own house, he was glad to be out of that bed and back in his own.

Gilbert was enjoying just such a pleasure when Matthew rudely interrupted his sleep, holding the phone tightly with the biggest grin on his face. Gilbert shakily got up, questioning Matthew's reasons for waking him up as the blonde hung up the phone.

"It was the adoption agency, Gil."


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew sat next to his fiance, holding his hand. Gilbert was beyond confused. Why would _they_ call _them?_ Matthew continued on, answering his questions,"I couldn't help but call them as you went into surgery after you gave me that big speech. It was my only way of holding on to hope, proving to myself I believed you," Matthew sat next to his fiance, holding his hand, "They called back just now...We're going to have an interview with them to see if we're fit to raise kids!"

Gilbert smiled, "That's great, liebe, but...what about my injuries?"

"They said it won't be a problem since you're healing so quickly...and since I'll be here, too. You being a veteran helps too…"

Gilbert chuckled, nodding softly, "Well...I wish you'd told me…"

"I know, amour...I should have, but to be honest I kind of forgot about it until now."

"Okay...Well, when is it?"

Matthew smiled, "Saturday."

Gilbert shook his head, "Today is Thursday! That's awfully soon…"

Matthew nodded, rushing to defend the date, "You'll be home by then and we go to their office this time so we don't have to clean up anything yet. They'll get to see how quickly you've been recovering, too."

Gilbert nodded, but was obviously hesitant about it, "What if they decide I'm not recovering quickly enough?"

Matthew smiled, laughing softly, "You're the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! There's not way they can deny you!"

Gilbert smiled back, laughing, beaming with joy and relief as the act didn't shoot pain across his body, "You're right, liebe, that wouldn't make any sense."

The next day, the couple was ready to finally return home, Gilbert especially. He even decided that it was worth the humiliating wheelchair if it meant going back to his lover's cooking rather than tasteless hospital Jello.

Francis and Ludwig walked with Matthew and Gilbert, who was wheeling himself out of the hospital, refusing to let anyone 'push him around'.

As they reached their cars, Ludwig said his goodbyes and left to hurry back to the piles of paperwork awaiting him back at home. Francis stayed, going home with the couple.

"I'm here for whatever you need Mathieu," Francis reassured his son repeatedly, and each time Matthew would just nod, "I know, papa, I know."

Finally, they got home. Francis cooked a traditional French feast, reassured his son one last time and left the couple alone at last. Obviously, they ignored the doctor's warnings and stayed up all night doing God knows what.

The next morning after a quick fix for Gilbert's stitches and a pep talk for both of them, Matthew was started to feel nervous now too, they left for the interview.

The short, skinny woman smiled as they stepped into her office. She invited the two to sit down after sitting down herself behind a desk so clean and shiny it nearly glowed. Everything in the little room was perfect and precise, each object having a designated place that didn't seem always practical. The woman readjusted her line of pencils and pens on her desk before staring up at the two men. Her eyes searched the two thoroughly, studying them well past the point of any comfort. Once the couple had started shifting, sharing with each other worried, uncomfortable looks, she finally spoke, her voice thick with strictness and a distaste you couldn't quite tell was fake or not.

"What makes you think you'd be good parents?"


End file.
